Persuading Sasuke
by BubbleGumExpress
Summary: The year is 899 CE the Viking Age. Impoverished Naruto thought his life couldn't get any worst and then his village got raided. Now he must convince the Vikings Monarch to spare his life, while discovering his lineage in the process. SasuNaru many more pairings non-con, Yaoi…
1. Chapter 1

_[Talking in Norse]_

[Talking regular]

**Author's note**: Okay, so I wanted to say this before anybody else tries to point this out. I know they have Japanese names, so let's just pretend their names are traditional Viking names.

Today was just another ordinary day. The birds were chirping and cows were mooing a huge fiery blasé of what was once a thriving village was scorching, yep just another ordinary winter morning.

Unbeknownst to Naruto of his situation the blond had involuntary shivered and pulled more molded hay over his numb limbs, while huddling closer to his cousin Gaara's back. He would have fell back to sleep if it weren't for the bloodcurdling scream that had reached their decaying hut, which resided on the outskirts of their now smoldering village.

Right away there was a thunderous sounded that followed from the village like the ground itself was splitting into two. Tentatively, Naruto and Gaara had peeked their heads out from beneath their hay bedding, both were unsure if they should flee or remained hidden. If the cries from yonder were any indication, as the overwhelming scent of burning wood and hay assaulted their nostrils. What was going on? Were they being raided but how? The snap of twigs had yanked the youth from his reverie and at that moment Gaara had dipped his head back into the hay heap Naruto soon following suit.

Something or more on the lines of someone was on the outside of their hut, for a moment there had been a paused but then the fragile door to their tiny hut was kicked opened with a loud intimidated thud. They watch with paralyzed joints as a six foot tall Viking with waist long raven locks, and clad in thick furs and chain-mail strolled around their hut.

"_Come on_ Neji _there is nothing in here for us to salvage, but spiders and dust," _Another Viking had said in his native tongue. He remained on the outside of the hut.

"Perhaps you're right, but we still need to set fire to this place," The one called Neji said this as he swatted at a cobweb.

The raven had reached the threshold of the hut before pausing, it had only took one slight shift on Naruto's part that had gained the Viking's ashen gaze on the small hay pile that resided in the corner of the hut.

The raven haired Viking had raised his sword as he cautiously approached the heap.

The other Viking had stepped inside wondering what was taking his pal so long.

"_What is the matter-"_

The other was quickly shushed as Neji aimed his sword at the stack fully ready to cleave at the pile, but something had made him rethink that and he slowly lowered his weapon, before placing it back in its hilt.

Just like catching trout Neji had dived his arms in there taking grasped onto two tattered tunics, and tearing both runts from their haven.

"Neji what did I tell you about picking up strays," with that the other Viking had barked with laughter.

"Now's not the time Kiba," Neji had spoken calmly to his kinfolk.

"Damn straight! It's more like mead drinking time, all this conquering has made me parched."

Neji had angrily shoved one of the captive to his comrade. "Here how about you help me out."

The one called Kiba huffed he examined his captive. They both look well underfed. He realized their tunic's was hanging off of gaunt forms they were also covered from head to bare feet in dirt and hay.

The redhead that Neji had shoved to him had dark black circles beneath his sunken in eye. his hair was dreaded in some spots. "They are only skin and bones! Well, there goes my idea of eating them," the brunet jested in order to lighten the mood but that had quickly back fired as both malnourished youth had gasped.

"Let's make their death a swift one it's the least we can do. They are half dead away. Also, it was our Kings Instructions to leave no survivors."

Those Ashen hues had examined the boy clenched between his massive hands those sapphire orbs stood out beneath the caked on dirt and grime, which were oh so familiar to him. He had ripped a peace of thick cloth from his kilt, as he used it to wipe at the flaxen haired boy's face. He had removed just enough to actually see what was beneath the grime mask. It had nearly made him shoved the boy away.

"What in Odin's name," the man had gasped. This had gained Kiba's attention.

"What is it," curiously he stood by Neji's side.

"What kind of black magic is this!" the brunet barked, "He look exactly like her."

"The God's are trying to tell us something."

"This must be a sign from the havens above, our dear Lady and the God Frey must want us to spear this one." Neji had said this more to himself than too his comrade.

"Can we keep both Neji this little one it starting to grow on me," Both Viking had given one another that all knowing look before they left the Hut but not before setting fire to the youths home. Naruto and Gaara had watched as they were bound together on the back of a Scandinavia horse, while the other two kept pace on each side of the beige haired steed's mane.

"_I don't think they will make the voyage back home. Look at them it will take a miracle if they even survive the night," _Kiba had said this in his Norse tongue, knowing the youth wouldn't understand.

"_We will see,"_ Neji had replied.

The pair was met with greeted arms as they made it to camp, and just in time for lunch to boot.

There were men that tendered to their weapons that had halted in their actions as they stopped and stared at the pair of pleasant sitting on top of the horseback.

One brunet had stride up towards the foursome he had embraced Kiba and Neji. _"I see you two don't waste any time," _The brunet with the high ponytail had said this to his fellow Vikings in their native tongue too hide his hidden innuendo._ "I never pegged you as the type Neji."_

Neji had glared at the other.

Kiba had helped get their captures off of the horseback. _"Do you see why we did what we did _Shikamaru_?"_ Kiba had faced the blonde to the one with the high ponytail. "_I want you to really look at him. Is there anything familiar?"_

"_Good Gods," _He gasped. In his state of shock he had grasps both of the blonde's cheek and leaning in close just in case his eyes were playing an awful trick on him. "_Our king will not be too happy to see this. You should have killed them when you had the chance." _He said while releasing Naruto's face and backing away.

Naruto concluded that their dialect was much harsh on his ears. They all sounded angry when they talk or maybe it was just him. He wondered why they seemed too acted bewildered when they saw his face was he that hideous or did they know something about him that not even he knew. It also didn't help his confusion whenever they would switch between Norse and his own tongue.

He opted if he should try fleeing with his cousin, but where would they go especially in this frost.

The one called Shikamaru had removed his vest and also has forcefully yanked Kiba's vest off as well before throwing it over their trembling frames.

"_Let's take them to _Kakashi's_ tent he'll know what to do,"_ Shikamaru had looked annoyed as he and the other led the two to Kakashi's tent.

Naruto had realized that his cousin was pressed firmly against his side. They were forced from their home and thrown into this whole other world and now each massive Viking was staring at them like they were ghost.

* * *

The first in command Kakashi that they had been led to was preoccupied.

He had not notice when the flip to his tent was thrown to the side and five individuals crouched inside excluding Naruto and Gaara. He was looking over what appeared to be a piece of leather parchment on an old stump that he was using as a table.

His back was still facing them.

Neji had cleared his throat gaining the silvered hair man's attention. He was wearing a piece of leather cloth around his face that covered his nose and mouth. At first his two different colored orbs had observed the three men before landing on Naruto and Gaara.

"_I'm not interested in bed -warmers,"_ Kakashi replied before turning back to his parchment.

"_That's not what we came for,"_ Shikamaru spoke.

"_Can this wait? I'm busy."_

Shikamaru huff and took a hold of Naruto's upper arm before dragging him to the man in charge.

"_Look,"_ he demanded and pushed the blond into Kakashi once the silver-haired man faced them.

This time the silver-haired Viking had examined him he had placed his index finger just beneath Naruto's chin tilted his head upwards. His eyes widen ever so slightly as realization started to set in.

The resemblance was uncanny. He had tilted the youths head upwards and turned his face side to side in order to get a better view, sure enough he even had the same six markings, which were three horizontal lines of both cheek. There was no way this could be a fluke especially on the same day that had taken their queen life just last winter.

Kakashi noticed apart from his Queen and this peasant different gender. The only real other thing that stood out was their heights. Their former queen had stood at 5'9 while this boy only stood 5'4. Kakashi just had to know the youth's name maybe his bloodline would shine a light on this.

"What are your names?" Kakashi had made sure his voice was as warm and soothing as possible.

Naruto had been shocked by the gentleness in the man's tone. He wasn't used to hearing it. Usually he and Gaara were assaulted with insults and flat out annoyance. Never this, he had received a great deal more of politeness from barbarians than his own village! That had said a lot.

The blonde found himself answering, "Naruto and that is my cousin Gaara."

Kakashi smiled was hidden, but he had nodded encouraging, "Do the both of you have a sir name?"

The youth had appear almost chest fallen right then, "We were never given one. No one wanted us as a member of their house hold."

All four men had looked appalled by this. They had always grew up in a tight net community, everybody working as one to become successful conquers, so learning about this had been a shocker.

"Kiba I need you to go get Iruka for me," The brunette with unruly hair nodded before jogging out of the tent.

"You both may have a seat," Kakashi had gestures to a mound of furs at the corner of his tent. Gaara had locked his aquamarine orbs on milky white pools, before swiftly breaking eye contact from the raven haired man, who was standing behind him. He hesitantly walked to the corner of the room to have a seat

The pair had held hands once they took a seat next to one another; they watch the three men for any sign of betrayal. Just when the silence had grown too unbearable Kiba came running up with the one they both assumed was Iruka.

"_I found him!"_ Kiba breathe out as he inhaled another large breath.

"_Took you long enough,"_ Kakashi teased.

"_What! I could best any man here with my speed and vitality in the bed," _he had wagged his brows suggestively at his fellow brethren.

Each man had shaken their heads amused by their brother's words, this excluding their captives. Kiba had told Iruka of their discovery peeking the second in command curiosity of the boy who bares his Queen's face. Iruka had been the one to teach the Queen all she knew from fighting to archery. He loved her as a daughter, so he wanted to see if what Kiba was saying could actually be true or the rambles of a fool.

Instantly he had scan the medium size tent his eyes landing on the body in the grimy tunic covered in filth. He walked over until he was directly in front of the boy, heart skipping a beat as he as he gazed upon those identical features. He knelt before the youth clasping both his smaller hands in his own.

He had dropped his head down until the crown of his head touch the top of Naruto's hands in a gesture of respect.

"_I knew you would return back to us. I just knew it_," Abruptly he had embraced the blonde.

He had released the boy before erecting entirely. His bronze cheeks slightly tented a rose color.

"I will have a warm meal prepared for the both of them and hot water to wash away the filth."

Once each Viking had released that Iruka was talking to them they hopped into action. If he was convince then that meant they would be preparing the long hard journey back north to Newfoundland their homeland. Fortunately, for them Viking ships were the fast in the entire world.

It would be up to their Lord to decide the fate of these two now.

* * *

**Author's note: **I thought I would try something different :) Hopefully this isn't a complete waste. / It just this plot bunny been bouncing around in my skull for days now and I couldn't ignore it no more...So let me know if I should continue. thanks for pointing the name mistake out_ Clio111_ and _Zakudeath_ :#)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you all! :#) I'm glade you all gave me a chance it means a lot to me seriously you just don't know.

* * *

Naruto was in shock.

Once well fed and properly bathe the two had been escorted to a tent of their own. They were even provided fur attire and heavy cloth kilts. The Vikings had their own system that would seem chaotic to any outsider, but had function quite well. The pair had stared at one another still bewildered by the kind gesture they weren't use to it.

"I don't understand cousin one minute we were on the brink of death. The next we're here," The youth had yawned the last part.

"Maybe it's not for us to understand," Gaara had replied. His tone was bleak and his face gave away no hint of what he was thinking, "We should just accept it." Gaara had placed a palm on his abdomen he had eaten more than he had attended to. The effects of being full were making him sleepy now, and so he had face planted in his bed.

"You're right," Naruto agreed though his words fell on deaf ears, as the sound of soft breaths was now his only company…

Naruto awoke with a start.

He had gazed up at the hand that was placed on his shoulder. It was Iruka he smiled softly before jerking his head towards the exit of the tent.

"I want to show you something," He said softly.

Iruka had directed Naruto to a fairly large fire pit where other Vikings were tending to their meals and drinks. The brunet took a seat gesturing for the blonde to take a seat next to him.

Once Naruto had done so Iruka had reached beneath the belt of his kilt pulling out what looked like a piece of flatten wood. He handed it to the blonde.

Naruto had taken the wood, at first he didn't notice that one side had been carved into, until the pads of his finger brushed over the groves. Cautiously, he turned the piece over as azure orbs widening at the image. He had peered at it only to see a face that eerily resembled his own-

"She was our Queen. She was beautiful, strong, brave, hotheaded, and extremely stubborn. When she left us for Valhalla she left many broken hearts in her wake. She died on this exact day last winter. As a consequence, our King has never been the same after that. Though he doesn't show it, we know her death destroyed him. He barely eats, sleeps, or even leaves his room…"

Iruka had tilted his head heavenwards staring at the stars above. He seemed so tranquil, as if the cosmos themselves were speaking to him.

"What part do I play in all of this?" Naruto eyes once again landed on the image of their lady subconsciously his fingers had scrolled over the identical lines on her cheek.

"I think your presence will provoke something out of him. He needs to grieve, seeing you might help him with that or it might back fire. But any reaction is better than no reaction."

"Will he kill me?"

Iruka lips pressed at that.

"I honestly don't know."

The blonde nodded solemnly his eyes landing back on the image. _She meant a lot to them if I can help them like they helped me and my cousin. It would be worth the sacrifice_.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me," when Naruto looked back at Iruka there was something in those cobalt colored depths a determination that he never thought he would ever see again. At that moment Iruka felt as if his queen was sitting there right beside him.

The next day both European natives were roused by all the commotion that was going on just outside their tent. It had been years since they slept this well. Hesitantly, the pair had crawled out from underneath their tent flap to see what all the commotion was. They stood out in the frigid winter air dumbfounded all around them Vikings were bustling and packing their belongings and lowering their tent, while startling a few horses in their pins.

Naruto had seen Shikamaru crouched down he was attending to his duties.

"What's going on," the blonde noticed a puff of white smoke leaving his mouth as he spoke.

"We are heading back to our home," the man had said this in his normal bored draw as he got the large scale ropes ready by wrapping them up.

"Back home? I don't understand."

"We got what we needed now, so it is time to return back to Newfoundland besides I think our Lord King will want to see you for himself. What with you resembling his late wife and all," The brunette had muttered the last part sarcastically.

"He's going to kill me I just know it," the blonde had walked off as he had nervously placed both hands on his temples. How could he convince a King to spare his life? He was and nobody that just so happened to resemble their late Queen.

Naruto never thought that their departure would be this soon he was hardly prepared to leave camp. He was still absorbing in his surroundings.

Shikamaru had abandoned his duties and had closed in on the blonde from the rear. He had place a large hand on the blonde's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Hey don't work yourself up when the chance hasn't even approached yet. Think of it this way you have us all convinced; Especially, Iruka the man who had practically raised her. All you have to do is be yourself and if he can't see the bigger picture here then he's a fool," at that moment their eyes had locked and even though Shikamaru seemed as if he rather be any place else. His words had helped the blonde settle down at least for now.

* * *

The journey to Newfoundland had been a long one it had took about a days' time. The Viking ships were indeed the fastest ships on the sea board. They weren't like the usual roll boats he was accustomed to seeing. It was slender and flexible with the shape of a Hydra's head at the bow, which slice through the sea like a knife to flesh. It had been his first time at sea and he felt nervous the whole trip once the shoreline came into view he knew now would be the time to fight for not only his life but his cousin's as well. Naruto quickly rushed to the starboard side of the ship in awe. What he saw was civilization that seemed to stretch of for eons it was also far more intimidating compared to his village there had been quite a large stake wall that surrounded the Newfoundland in a display of power and dominance.

"That is our home beautiful isn't she?" Iruka had said this from the left side of the youth.

"I never seen anything quite like it," he gasps.

"You see that massive structure in the center," Iruka had pointed in the direction of it, and sure enough there had been a massive lodging.

"Yes," the blonde nodded as his wide azure orbs landed on it.

"That's where we are going."

"Is that also where he…" Naruto's words had died in his throat as the brunet nodded his responds.

Gaara did not seem all that interest Naruto noted. His gaze had been settled elsewhere or more like on a particular raven haired Viking. Who had been adjusting the sails? The Viking seemed to have notice he was being watched, but did not seem to mind all that much.

The blonde smirked as his eyes went back to the Vikings homeland.

Once they had landed it took a bleak moment for both cousins to gain their land legs there were other Viking who appeared shocked by the resemblance of the outsider and their queen. They had stopped to stare wide eyes at the new comers.

Some had even bowed their heads while others talked in their Norse tongue amongst themselves. At that moment Naruto was thankful he did not know what they were saying because judging by their expression it made him even more anxious.

He had walked the dirt path to the center structure. He was shocked when a few kids hesitantly approached him and handed him some wild flowers. He took the flowers as the both child shyly laughed and ran back to their mother, who had quickly ushered them away.

"They don't know what to make of you," Iruka said from his right while Kakashi remained on his left.

"Hopefully, that's a good thing," the blonde huffed.

The closer they got to the lodge the more shops and venders he'd seen.

So this was it Naruto wondered as the doors to the lodge grew closer.

He exhaled as the two timber doors loomed over them.

Kakashi had turned to the blonde before taking a step ahead of them.

"I'll take your cousin some place safe I think for now one is enough," Kakashi had said as he opened the two doors.

Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru were sent ahead to tell their King that Kakashi and Iruka were coming with two captive they made sure to leave out the part about one of the captives resembling his late Queen.

The foursome had walked inside the lodge, while Kakashi and Gaara stayed behind the blonde had given his cousin a nervous glance over his shoulder.

They had kept forward the floor had been covered with burgundy and green rugs along with hanging torches.

"Come on," Iruka had led the way to the throne room where a man with different layers of ebony colored tress long in the front and short in the back, sat though Naruto could only see his profile. He still noticed that the man was bewitching. He also looked too young to be king.

Iruka had stood in front of Naruto as he addressed the king shielding him from sight; even though the king still sat there slouched on his throne he had a pale fist beneath his chin that propped his head up. He was clad in brown and white furs, chain-mail, and a thick leather cloak.

Respectively, Iruka had given a slight bow.

Still his Lord had not acknowledged them. Iruka had cleared his throat, _"I have brought you a certain somebody that you might want to see." _

"_Very well,"_ the King had said in a low drawn.

Just then Iruka had stepped aside revealing the blonde, "This is one of that captive us warriors has stumbled upon. His name is Naruto and he and his cousin were on the brink of death. We found them just outside of a small European village."

At first it seemed as if the raven had not heard Iruka at all. Suddenly the King had turned until he had faced the brunet fully his lips were pressed in a thin line. He did not look all that please to see Iruka. Be that as it may his almond-shaped orbs had landed on the petite blonde before widening ever-so-slightly as he drunk in the sight before him. Could this be black magic of some sorts or even a ghost? Briskly he had removed himself from his throne by now Naruto had bowed his head unsure if he were to gaze upon royalty or not.

His heart was throbbing in his chest as his breath began to bate. He could hear the thump of footsteps and the cling of chain-mail until the raven haired king paused just inches away.

The quietness was deafening he could hear his own blood rushing to his ears.

The King had slid long elegant fingers through the blonde's hair before taken grasp at the nape and jerking his back whilst thrusting youth firmly against the somber haired monarch's firm chest. Bright sapphire met burning charcoals, moreover what Naruto had seen on those ivory features was rage that took him by surprised. Subconsciously, his lips had parted as the Viking King face hovered just a few centimeters away from his own in an almost tantalizing way he could feel their breaths mixing and for a brief moment Naruto thought that the King just might kiss him.

The raven had closed his eyes exhaling a deep breath. He looked torn. The grip on his nape had tightened to the point of making Naruto wince. Abruptly he was flung to the ground with one sharp yank of the Viking's arm sending Naruto on his left side. The youth watched in shock as the king reached for his sword. Frighten he started to scramble on said floor dragging himself backwards with his hands and feet. Iruka had tried stopping the ordeal by stepping in line of fire but he was forcefully elbowed to the side.

"_Think what you are doing _Sasuke_! You will never get another chance like this"_ the man yelled while clutching his rib cage.

But still he advanced while fully unsheathing his massive sword; He raised the sword towards the heavens whilst the point was aimed at Naruto who watched in complete terror. When he came down with that metallic blade the blonde instinctively threw an arm up shielding his face. He heard a loud thud as the sword penetrated the wood just millimeters from his own head. Unfortunately a few golden strains weren't so lucky. The king's murky tresses had spilled over his face, so he could not see what the man was thinking. He was breathing hard as he leaned over the blonde. His hands still firmly clutching the grip of his sword, but then Sasuke had did something unexpected he had released what sounded like a battle cry before gravely storming off, leaving his sword and a shell shock blonde in his wake.

"Naruto you alright?" A bury of what he assumed was Iruka face had appear in his line of sight but his eyes firmly locked on the ceiling above. He also knew the man was speaking but he couldn't bring himself to listen. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear.

But instead he found himself laughing breathlessly in spite of it all. He continued laughing until it slowly subsiding, "I was so sure he was going to chop my head off just then, but I'm still alive. Oy, Next time you ask a favor of me I'm not doing it Iruka. Your favors are bad for my health." The brunet had helped the youth to his five foot four stature. "Believe it or not that was the easy part," the man's tone was laced with amusement.

The blonde groaned, "You've got to be joking."

"_Nei_, I'm quite serious, now it's up to the both of you what happens next."

"I rather not push my luck. One near death experience is good enough for me."

The man had smiled while shaking his head. "We'll see…"

* * *

Ha! Thought it was going to be love at first sight eh? Leave it to Sasuke to make things complicated -nodnod- Hopefully, their next encounter isn't as violent.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Talking in Norse]_

[Talking regular]

The captives had survived another night in Newfoundland.

It was shortly; after Naruto's near death experience that both kin were shown to their new rooms, which were right next to one another, so that had been somewhat of a comfort to the pair.

However, that night had proven to be more difficult for the kin to sleep. They were so use to sharing a bed that having their own seemed quite foreign without the other.

After a few hours or so Naruto had huffed he was too anxious to sleep. The blonde had finally given up on the idea once he started to hear the call of the rooster. He had hesitantly climbed from his massive bed, but in doing so the floorboards had squeaked. The blonde exhaled, _I'm crazy for doing this, but it won't hurt to take a peak._

With great caution he had sneaked outside and made sure the coast was clear.

The blonde had built up enough courage to exit his bedroom and explore the place. He could only hope that it wasn't forbidden, though Iruka and Kakashi failed to mention so.

As he crept down the vacant hallway barefoot and clad only in a cloth tunic, which was starting to feel like more like a block of ice on his cool flesh, just as he stalked the freezing hallway that was lit with a roll of torches.

His cobalt color hues had landed on a door that was slightly ajar at the end of the hallway, and curiously Naruto had pushed the door open. Slowly, he had poked his head inside only to catch a glimpse of a wooden crib that resided directly in the center of the room. Gnawing on his lower lip the blonde had hesitantly used the balls of his feet you keep inside.

He tried to be quiet not wanted to wake the babe, now that he was hovering above the crib that was when he seen the top of the babe's head covered in soft raven locks. The baby was wide awake and fidgeting but seemed entertained enough, and then those deep onyx pools had landed on him. And for a moment the world stop spinning. The baby's brows had knit at the sight of the stranger looming over him. It took Naruto a moment to notice it, but he could see the identical horizontal lines that were forming on the babe's ivory cheeks the birthmarks were only a shade darker than the babe's skin color, so it was virtual invisible to see at first. The babe certainly looked like his father, but Naruto could point out that the babe had the Queen's nose and cheeks, which was in fact his own nose and cheek. This baby was the mixture of both parents even though the King's genes seemed to stick out more with his raven hair, charcoal eyes, and ivory skin no less...

Naruto smiled softly. He had reached inside to caress the babe's cheek that had identical marks as his own. The baby had screamed excitingly at him.

"_You're not supposed to be in here."_ Naruto had almost fallen over by the woman's voice. Who he saw standing underneath the threshold was an attractive raven haired woman with brow length bangs. Her milky white eyes were wide in shock to see a stranger, so close to the King's son. She had only left him for a few minutes. Miss Sakura was not going to be happy.

"_You must leave,"_ she had crossed the room before latching onto his inner arm and forcefully tugging him out of the room. She had been a whole four inches taller than him, so there was no struggle.

"Sorry," he spoke once she had closed the babe's bedroom door.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone of this," she had said sweetly in his native tongue, before smiling at the youth before a gasp left her lips. She was not able to get a good view of his face in the dim room. Now that they were standing near a torch she got a better view. At that particular moment she believed that ghost were real. Naruto had blushed slightly under the girl intense gaze.

"Oh my! I'm sorry… you just remind of someone," It was her turn to blush and direct her gaze to her feet.

"I have been getting that a lot lately."

There was a silence that had fallen between them both unsure what else to say and then the image of the raven haired babe had popped into his head.

"That's the King and Queen's child isn't it?"

The girl looked startled for a moment. Her face had filled with distress.

"No," she said as her bewilderment started to rub off on him.

"I don't understand…" _That makes no sense at all_ _the babe look just like the both of them._ _Maybe she misunderstood me._

"That is the child of the King and his Mistress Sakura. The King and Queen's child had died at child birth." The Viking had said this sadly.

Naruto remained quiet though his mind screamed that something wasn't right. However, he decided not to go any further into it. He would have to address Iruka about it when he seen him.

Just then the blonde's stomach had growled.

"Are you hungry," She said softly.

At first he was going to deny it, embarrassed by his stomach outward cry, but he actually was starving.

"I could eat." He felt himself replying without thinking.

The Viking woman did a quick nod, "This way." She had guided him to the dining area where there was a large wooden table in the center that seemed large enough to fit all of the people of Newfoundland much to Naruto surprise.

* * *

The raven haired woman had guided him to the dining area. The place was booming with life and full with Vikings scarfing down breakfast, on a table filled with different types of meals to fill their aching bellies while most gulped down mead like it was nothing more than water. He even spotted that familiar mop of maroon tresses amongst the chaos.

_What the hell?_

The redhead appeared to be the center of attention as three familiar Vikings seemed to be showering him with questions, because Gaara had shrugged his nonchalant shrug quite a few times.

Just then he had heard someone yell his name and he saw a familiar brunette with unruly locks waving an arm side to side. It was Kiba he was beckoning the blonde over towards him. Naruto had looked at the raven haired woman who jerked her head over towards the group of Vikings grubbing.

"Go to your friends," she smiled coyly before glancing at the brunet as a bright blushed began to form, and she quickly turned away.

"I need to go tend to the child."

The blonde had walked over towards the fairly large table, once the woman had left.

"Well, look who's awake" It was Kiba who spoke with a mouth full of food.

Shikamaru had shaken his head disgusted.

The brunet had patted a seat next to him coaxing the blonde to have a seat.

Naruto complied and took the offered seat.

Something on Kiba's face had the blonde anxious.

"Soooo," he let his words trail off as Shikamaru and Neji attention was directed to the golden blonde. Gaara seemed less interest out of the bunch. He was eyeing a mug of mead suspiciously.

On-the-other-hand, something had the three Vikings curious.

"What is it Kiba," Naruto finally gave into his curiosity. He wanted to know why they were all staring at him expectantly.

"Well, how was your visit with the King," The brunet's smirk had grew into a predatory grin.

_So, that's what this is all about!_

"I honestly don't know-Why are you all staring at me like that?"

The three Viking had exchange looks.

Kiba had leaned in beckoning the blonde to do the same, which he did.

"Did he show you the reason why he's called King," Kiba's whispered though his tone was full with amusement.

"I guess," Naruto whispered back thoroughly confused.

The brunet rolled his eyes, so his hidden innuendos weren't penetrating the blonde's thick skull.

"Did our dear sweet King, pin you to his bed and make sweet loving to that tight little-Ow! What the hell you hit me for Shikamaru," The brunet rubbed at the back of his skull glaring daggers at his kin.

It took a moment for Kiba's words to sink in.

"Kill me now," The blond had buried his face in his hands to hide his burning face.

"Ignore him Naruto you don't have to answer that. What you and the King do is between the both of you," The only responds the brunet with the high pony tail got was a loud groan from the embarrassed youth.

"There's no need to be embarrassed lad," there came a booming voice from behind Naruto he looked up in time to see a Viking with waist length white locks standing there, "to have the affections of the King is a great honor!"

The blonde could have died right there not only was the man loud! He just had to announce it in the room to everybody no less hopefully they didn't understand the man, but most of the Vikings he met knew his dialect pretty well.

"The King always had a thing for flaxen haired beauties," Both Kiba and the man with milky white hair had faced one another and started howling with laughter. Were they drunk this early in the morning? Neji and Shikamaru looked less impressed more like annoyed.

"This sack of horse shit is called Jiraiya," Kiba had introduced the white haired man with a strong pat on his shoulder.

"Oh stop it Kiba you only flatter me," they both laughed again.

"Ignore those two morons Naruto." Shikamaru had leaned forward to speak to the blonde.

"I wish I could," the blonde had said this while his cobalt orbs remained firmly locked on the drunken paired.

Once the duo had regained their composure was when Jiraiya had threw an arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, I'll just have to probe the King about the both of you, and your passionate night together, ja."

He had jerked his head towards the end of the table where the King had entered into the dining room.

Jiraiya had rose to his full level ready to get the man's attention, but he was quickly jerked down to Naruto's level by the blonde's eager hands. His eyes were wide when he spoke, "What are you doing!"

He had hissed. He surprised at his own strength, but it was life or death. The last thing he wanted to do is provoke the King, again.

"Don't be coy lad. Me and the King go way back I practically raised his father," he managed to pry himself free and headed over towards the brooding King.

At first Sasuke did not seem at all pleased, when Jiraiya approached but once the man assured him it wasn't anything bad he had to say the raven had visibly relax.

The milky blonde had leaned close to the king's ear whispering something and then pointing in Naruto direction. Much to the captive's horror!

Frighten Sapphires pools had locked with cold calculating obsidian hues Naruto had quickly down casted his gaze. His bronze cheeks set ablaze. What could he do now that the drunkard had got the Kings attention to focus on him?

Sasuke had abruptly risen from his seat gaining his warriors attention.

He didn't have to whisper a word as the Viking got up and proceed to leave the hall. Naruto had stood as well with his cousin and the other three, but he was swiftly addressed, "Not you."


End file.
